fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adrenaland
Adrenaland is an amusement park that is located on the outskirts of Dimmsdale. It is spoofed off of the word "adrenaline". Information Adrenaland is a massive amusement park filled with dangerous rides, some of which the passengers exit into the back door of an ambulance. A common theme amongst the naming of rides and costumes the theme park workers wear are human body parts and organs. Underneath the park is a place for adults only called "Adult Land". When asked by a Missing Child's Booth attendant if they are missing their child, the adult replies "I'm not missing my child" which is the password to get in, and they are sent down a chute down into the hidden park. Chester and A.J. disguised themselves as adults and inadvertently entered into it. This park was destroyed at the end of "That Old Black Magic", but was rebuilt at some point after that since it is shown undamaged in "Love At First Height". Description The park is circular and surrounded entirely by a parking lot. There is also a retro theme to much of the signs and buildings, and most of the amusement rides are named after body parts. Rides *''The Spleen Puncher'' - A rollercoaster that is closed by the Anti-Fairies causing bad luck *''The Kidney Twister'' - An elevated swing ride with kidney-shaped booths *''The Bowel Buster'' - A huge slide with multiple chutes stemming from a toilet *''Condiment Carosel'' - A carousel with men dressed in salt, pepper, ketchup and mustard costumes *''Gut Spin'' - A flying saucer shaped ride destroyed by Anti-Fairy bad luck *''Heart Racer'' - Another rollercoaster seen in the background *''The Heartstopper'' - A rollercoaster *''Snail-Go-Round'' - Children's slow merry-go-round *''Marriage-Go-Round'' - Merry-go-round / Wedding *''It's A Dull World'' - Children's short water ride *''The Tunnel of Love'' - For Couples *''The Digestive Track Bumper Cars'' - A Bumper Cars Kids Ride *''The Eyes Have it Hall Of Mirrors'' - An Attraction For all Families. Background Adrenaland first appeared in the episode, "That Old Black Magic", and the place became even more dangerous than normal with Anti-Fairies causing accidents everywhere with bad luck. At the end of the episode after dealing with the Anti-Fairies, Timmy tests his luck in the park by stepping on a crack, which causes the entire park to collapse into a smoldering crater. Timmy is forced to go with his parents to Escalator Land instead. The amusement park was also the central setting of the episode, "Love at First Height" where Timmy, his parents, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., and Vicky visited. Timmy's parents, Chester, and A.J. ended up in Adult Land underneath the park, Cosmo and Wanda disguised themselves as organ-themed costumed park attendants, while Timmy wished himself into a sixteen year old's body so he could ride all of the rides. Timmy ended up running from Vicky, who fell in love with his hunkier sixteen-year-old self, and chased him all about the park. Eventually, Timmy was able to get himself back to normal while in the Tunnel of Love. When Vicky realizes that she was kissing Timmy instead of Gah (she was not aware of the wish occurring due to the tunnel being dark), she asks where did Gah go. Timmy quickly says that he went back to Norway, so Vicky took a husky sled and went to Norway to find Gah. The fact that the park is perfectly intact in this episode implies that the park got rebuilt back up at some point after "That Old Black Magic" and "Love at First Height". Appearances *That Old Black Magic *Love at First Height See Also *That Old Black Magic *Love at First Height *Adult Land Images ThatOldBlackMagic001.jpg|Adrenaland Highway Advertisement Sign ThatOldBlackMagic022.jpg|The park in the distance as it appears in "That Old Black Magic" ThatOldBlackMagic036.jpg|Parking Lot Entrance ThatOldBlackMagic037.jpg|The Spleen Puncher-The biggest, scariest, nauseating ride You'll ever ride! Watch out for the boxing glove in the end, or you'll end up dead! ThatOldBlackMagic039.jpg|The Spleen Puncher #2 ThatOldBlackMagic077.jpg|Park Entrance ThatOldBlackMagic097.jpg|The Bowel Buster-A twisty, turvy ride that is enough to make you barf! ThatOldBlackMagic098.jpg|The Bowel Buster (Entrance) ThatOldBlackMagic106.jpg|The Kidney Twister ThatOldBlackMagic110.jpg|Condiment Carousel ThatOldBlackMagic124.jpg|Gut Spin ThatOldBlackMagic135.jpg|Heart Racer ThatOldBlackMagic370.jpg|Overview of the park ThatOldBlackMagic371.jpg|Total destruction of the park LoveAtFirstHeight038.jpg|The park in "Love at First Height" LoveAtFirstHeight040.jpg|The Heart Stopper Roller coaster-A wild and crazy ride that is so fast and dangerous, it will make your hair stand up and turn white! LoveAtFirstHeight079.jpg|Snail-Go-Round LoveAtFirstHeight083.jpg|It's A Dull World Ride-Once you start, you might find the ending. LoveAtFirstHeight193.jpg|"The Eyes Have It" Hall of Mirrors LoveAtFirstHeight206.jpg|The Digestive Track Bumper Cars LoveAtFirstHeight276.jpg|Marriage-Go-Round-Not only it's a ride, but it's also a wedding! Wear your favorite wedding suit or dress, bring your sweetheart on the ride, and don't forget to say "I do" when you pass the priest standing by! LoveAtFirstHeight311.jpg|Tunnel of Love Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale Category:Recreational locations Category:Amusement Parks Category:Dimmsdale Attractions Category:Places of interest in Dimmsdale